Quin (Hawk/Redtail)
Quin (Hawk/Redtail) Quin is a 18 year old female Avian American (Bird kid) created by Angel (Emeraldangel802). Her bird type is the Red-tailed Hawk. She sees herself as the justice/vengeance bringer for the bird kids, although also secretly wants to be an older sister type. She also has two other nicknames, Hawk and Redtail, although she usually goes by Quin. Appearance Quin has a whip thin, lithe, pointy, and sharp build. However, she is much stronger than she looks. She is 5’6’ in height, and has very tan skin, with some freckles on her shoulders and arms. Her eyes are greenish yellow, with the pupils SLIGHTLY slitted, although not very noticeable. Her hair is a light dirty brown, with a red streak, and it is scruffy, feathered (heh), spiky-ish, but aimed downward. The longest pieces go past her jaw. She has the red-Tail hawk wings, and claws instead of nails that are as strong as diamond. She also has some of the downy feathers on her wrists and ankles. Abilities She is able to release a piercing shriek, which hurts ears and can even break eardrums or glass if loud enough. She also has very keen eyesight, and is extremely fast when diving (in flight). Normal bird kid powers, and she has hand to hand combat skills, vicious claws, and is also flexible. Personality Quin is very sassy, feisty, and spunky. She’s very sarcastic and snarky, and isn’t afraid to be blunt or even insult. She is quite confident in her abilities, bordering on pride. She is also quite the determined individual, very stubborn, and very direct. She can be quite rowdy and a bit crude, but this is because she is very wary of others, bitter, and doesn’t want them to get too close. She’s very hurt on the inside, having been lied to and betrayed, so she puts up walls to protect herself. However, on the inside is a compassionate and fiercely overprotective girl who will truly give her all for those who win her trust. She is very passionate overall, but can sometimes not think, making her quite brash. She has a very “kick-butt” kind of attitude, preferring to Punch first and ask questions later. She’s actually quite a good leader (when she tries). She has a short temper, pretty easy to make angry, in which case she can become vicious. She is overall a bit hard to handle even when not angry, but with love and constant help, she can mellow and calm down. She is very upbeat, and always ready to get things done. She hates slackers, and does not like to wait around. She’s a hard-worker, and isn’t one to give up easily. She prefers tough love, as that’s pretty much all she knows, and it’s the only love she’s more acquainted with. She can mostly keep it together in tough situations, but when overwhelmed, she can become a bit flustered and lash out in anger. She does have a softer side, but of course that’s harder to trigger. However, if it is recruited, she will do her best to offer support or comfort (however awkwardly). She knows she isn’t the sharpest tack in the drawer, and she accepts that, which is why she hates peoples who flaunt their knowledge, waste it, or use it for evil. Backstory Quin was and still is violently against the scientists, which means she gets a LOT of shocking, beatings, and even tranq darts. She loathes them with her entire being. She loves her new powers, but hates the ones who gave them to her, and the first thing she wants to do when she gets out is #1. Get the others to safety, and #2. Get revenge on the scientists who tortured her. Strengths/Weaknesses Weaknesses: She’s very prone to revenge, and when angry she pretty much loses it. She sometimes doesn’t think, and usually leaps before she looks. She’s also pretty bad when dealing with emotional situation. Strengths: she can be smart and calculating. She’s strong, fast, a great fighting machine. She’s also good at standing up for others. Fun Facts/Trivia -She has an intense rivalry with Remy. Category:Bird hybrid Category:Female